mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Vivian
Vivian is one of the three Shadow Sirens. She has pink hair and a red hat. She suffers from a bit of an inferiority complex, being punished by her older sister Beldam often for things that are Beldam's fault. She is Mario's fifth partner in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and the fourth female to kiss him (the first three being Goombella, Ms. Mowz, and Flurrie, respectively) in the game. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door The Shadow Sirens were working for Grodus, but they (or at least Beldam and most likely Marilyn) were really planning to reawaken the Shadow Queen. It is presumed that Vivian did not know of this, or else she would have told Mario and his partners. Grodus sent the Shadow Sirens to defeat Mario and take his Magical Map, so they found find the Crystal Stars, open the Thousand-Year Door, and awaken the Shadow Queen. While they were looking for Mario in the Boggly Woods, Vivian found Flurrie's necklace. Shortly after, Beldam accused Vivian of losing the sketch of Mario that Grodus gave them, and punished her by taking away the necklace. Later, it turned out Beldam had the sketch all along. When she saw that Mario was the same mustache man that walked by them during their argument, she blamed Vivian for losing Mario and told her to figure out how to find him. Mario returned, however, looking for Flurrie's necklace and remembering the Shadow Sirens had it. They fought Mario, but were defeated, and returned to Twilight Town, Beldam saying she was going to punish Vivian and Marilyn for losing. Later, they were planning to use a Superbombomb on Mario. Beldam said it was too important to trust Vivian with, but lost it and blamed Vivian, threatening to punish her if she didn't find it. At this time, Mario's name and body had been stolen by Doopliss, and Mario found the Superbombomb for Vivian, who did not recognize him. The Superbombomb turned out to be broken. Since Mario was the first to show Vivian any kindness, she decided to help him get his name and body back. Together they listened in on birds and searched Creepy Steeple for clues as to Doopliss's name, which Mario had to guess to defeat him. They eventually found a parrot who knew the name and was locked up by Doopliss. Listening in on the parrot in the shadows, Mario and Vivian heard him say Doopliss's name, so Mario returned to face Doopliss and guessed his name correctly. Doopliss retreated to Creepy Steeple, and Mario and Vivian tracked him down. Doopliss, with Mario's other partners by his side, revealed Mario's identity to Vivian, who initially decided not to help him anymore because he was Grodus and Beldam's enemy, but eventually chose to stay with him until the end. Together they defeated Doopliss and got Mario's name and body back. Vivian gave Mario the Ruby Star, which Doopliss dropped when he was defeated. Mario, Vivian, and the others got the fifth Crystal Star in Keelhaul Key, fighting Lord Crump in the process. They got the sixth on a train ride to Poshley Heights, but had to defeat the Smorg along the way. Eventually they reached the X-Naut Fortress, defeated Crump again and took the seventh and final Crystal Star, but Princess Peach had already been taken to the Palace of Shadow. Mario and his partners entered the Palace of Shadow, which Vivian was (mostly) unfamiliar with, defeating many enemies until they fought Grodus, Bowser, and eventually, the Shadow Queen, who was eventually defeated. Mario left Rogueport afterward, and Vivian was about to tell Mario that she loved him, but decided not to at the last second and said that Mario and Peach were a good couple. Following the Shadow Queen's defeat, Beldam and Marilyn stopped being evil, and Vivian lived in peace with them in Twilight Town. Beldam promised to never be mean to Vivian ever again. When Mario returned to Rogueport, Vivian, along with the rest of Mario's partners, were waiting for him and continued to travel with him. In Super Paper Mario, Vivian appeared with the rest of Mario's partners in a picture in Mario's house. Her Catch Card can be obtained by beating the Duel of 100. Abilities Vivian's ability outside of battles is to hide in the shadows with Mario, so enemies cannot find them. It is also a means of dodging some obstacles, or, in one instance, moving under a wall on a conveyor belt. In battle, Vivian uses the following attacks: *Shade Fist *Veil (1 FP) *Fiery Jinx (6 FP, Level 2) *Infatuate (4 FP, Level 3) At Level 1, Vivian's attack power is 3. At Level 2, it is 4, and at Level 3, it is 5. Her attacks are fire-themed, and can burn any enemies not resistant to fire. At Level 1 she has 15 HP, at Level 2 she has 20, and at Level 3 she has 30. Battle When fought alongside her sisters in the Boggly Woods, Vivian has 10 HP, 1 ATK, and 0 DEF. She attacks by using Shade Fist and Fiery Jinx, although these do only 1 damage and do not seem to burn. She is less dangerous than Beldam or Marilyn. Trivia *Vivian is the counterpart of Bow from the first ''Paper Mario'' (as both hide Mario from enemies or enemy attacks). *She is also a slight counterpart of Lakilester, as both are initially enemies. *If Vivian is Mario's partner when the cannon is used to blast him off to the moon, her tail (which connects her to the shadow on the ground) disappears as they are shot through space. This is the only time a Shadow Siren is shown not connected to the ground, as they always seem to be connected to a shadow, which looks quite interesting if Earth Tremor is used on the Shadow Sirens during the battles with them. *On a closely related subject to the moon, Vivian has been seen there twice before the cannon, on the X-Naut Fortress. This hints that the Shadow Sirens can teleport to the moon or else Vivian knew about the teleporter below Rogueport. *Vivian did not know about Beldam's plan to awaken the Shadow Queen. It is unknown if she was ever involved with the Shadow Queen at all as Beldam was. *All four female characters to kiss Mario in the game are the ones that become his party members. *In the Japanese version, Vivian is said to be male. Beldam's "Plug-ugly" insult was used to replace "man" insults during their first encounter. *Vivian resembles the character Vivi from Final Fantasy games. Her name is even similar to his name. *When Doopliss steals Mario's name and body, Vivian is Mario's only partner. There is a point where Mario must cross a room full of Buzzy Beetles. Buzzy Beetles are immune to fire, and at the time Vivian's attacks were too weak to penetrate their defense, making her unable to damage them. *Her tattle can be found in the garbage can in Professor Frankly's office after Chapter 2, but Beldam and Marilyn's tattles are not there. This foreshadows that she will join Mario's party, since tattles enemies who cannot be fought again appear in the trash. Trivia *Vivian plays a similar role to Bow from the first Paper Mario, as both can hide Mario from enemies both in and outside battles. *In the Japanese version, Vivian is said to be male. *Like all the other partners in the game, there is a plush doll of Vivian in Fort Francis in Super Paper Mario. She is also shown in a picture of all Mario's partners, and there is a catch card of her winnable with the catch cards of the other partners by beating the Duel of 100. *Vivian can use Fiery Jinx when Mario fights her, but when she joins Mario's team, she does not know the move until she is Level 2. Category:Partners Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:Witches Category:Minibosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door minibosses Category:X-Naut Organization Category:Allies